Cryokinesis
Cryokinesis is the set of abilities used in Infamous 2. It revolves around the manipulation or production of cold or ice. Overview Description Cryokinesis was initially seen as the genuine ability of cryopathic conduit Lucy Kuo, whose abilities were activated by an unknown means involving the replacement of her blood with a glowing blue substance. Her powers were then copied and "grafted" onto the members of the PMC Vermaak 88 by Joseph Bertrand using the Power Transfer Device. Kuo's powers could also be grafted onto Cole MacGrath using the same device. As siding with Kuo is considered a good act, the ice powers are seen as a sign of a noble player. Known abilities Cryokinesis includes abilities such as Shatter Blast, Ice Grenade, Freeze Rocket, Ice Launch, Frost Shield and Ionic Freeze. This is the alternative to Napalm, which is earned by using the Power Transfer Device with Nix. Cole MacGrath *'Shatter Blast': It spawns small shards of ice and blasts them at an enemy, similar to a shotgun round. *'Ice Grenade': This ball of ice and cold air is thrown like a grenade, causing an explosion on contact and freezing weakened enemies and leaving behind a small block of ice that can temporarily be used as cover. *'Freeze Rocket': It is a compact sphere of sub-zero gas shot off like a rocket that can instantly freeze most human size enemies on impact. *'Ionic Freeze': This is an ionic power that creates a field of ice spikes from the ground that can freeze multiple enemies in one shot. *'Ice Launch': The user rapidly creates a large ice spike beneath their feet that launches them into the air, allowing them to make jumps of greater height and distance. *'Frost Shield': It is a wall or field of super cold air and water vapor that can stop projectiles such as bullets, nearly similar to the electromagnetic power Polarity Wall. Allies/Enemies *'Ice Pillar': The user creates an Ice Pillar that acts as a raised platform, reaching up to a few stories tall. The pillar is usually very fragile, but gives the user a higher vantage point to fire off attacks from. *'Solid Ice Shield': A shield of solid ice that is capable of deflecting things such as electrical bolts. *'Freeze Ray': This is a power used by stronger ice conduits. It is a beam or laser-type projection that drastically drops the temperature of whatever it hits, allowing the chance to freeze objects if the beam is concentrated on it long enough. *'Ice Bolts': These are basic shots of cold air and ice vapor with some added concussive force. *'Ice Vapor Cloud': It is a cloud of sub-zero air and water vapor that can encase enemies in ice if an electrical current is added. *'Ice Vapor Form/Flight': This was a power only exhibited in the main ice conduit Lucy Kuo. It allowed her to transform herself into an icy vaporous form and trigger her flying ability. She was often able to bend herself around some physical obstructions while in flight, appearing to go through walls and jet out of sight. This can be considered a form of flight or teleportation. *'Bodily Ice Encasement': Considered to be a mutation of the Vermaak 88's forced ice conduits, the Ice Crushers and Ice Titans. It can also be considered an offensive/defensive power for proper ice conduits. This power allows the user to encase part or all of their body in an armor of ice, and become a moving being of solid ice. It allows for rapid regeneration if a limb is lost in this form. Trivia *Cryokinesis (with the exception of Frost Shield) and its counterpart Napalm are Cole's only powers that don't change color along with his karma rank. *In ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'', all cryokinetic powers are assigned to the circle button, with the exception of Ionic Freeze. Sources * Infamous 2 Category:Powers Category:Abilities Category:Good Powers Category:Good Karma Category:Cole's Powers Category:Cryokinesis